Narcissa's Rose
by fire-earth
Summary: DisClaimer: dont own, but things you dont recognize are Mine! Hermione finds that she has lived a lie since she was two days old. Now she has a brother, two blood related fathers a mother, and a very supportive aunt. how does this bring down voldemort?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello my readers! I have had some blockage with my other Harry potter fanfictions, and I'm going to attempt at a Hermione/Severus pairing. I will(one day) get to the others. See disclaimer in summary. **_

_**A/N: This story will eventually contain sexual references, a good Voldemort(but still evil in a way) and a good Dumbledore, except he's extremely manipulative, so that makes him evil. This is OC & NON-CANON. If you do not like the pairing do not read.**_

_**Thanks, Read= review ^.^ and tell me what house you want to be in! If you do, I'll give you house points, and at the end of this story, we'll see who gets the house cup! And if you guess my riddles correct, it's a given 100 house points!**_

The years of being a freak was over, for Hermione Granger. An above average intelligent girl, at age 11 ½. Her world was completely different after Professor McGonagall had entered her house. Of course, her parents knew the day was coming.

The year she would turn 17, though, her world was turned upside-down and it was one that she would not enjoy.

The summer began in the same way that most did. She would journey home, where she would spend six weeks with her parents. Except that she didn't expect the tragedy that was her life.

The third week after she had come home, Hermione woke early to fix her parents a meal. It was their anniversary today; signifying their 13th year married. She went to the bathroom and took a quick shower, ignoring the mirror on both accounts of entering and leaving the shower. She put on her normal jeans and a spaghetti strap shirt that was white, putting her hair into a high ponytail. Yet, as she did all of this, she was oblivious to everything that was _her._

Heading down the stairs, she managed to slip on the top step and tumble down the stairs. After a minute, she felt a knot coming to the hairline, and possibly a bruise. Looking in the mirror, she did not see a bruise or a knot. She didn't react to anything that she saw in the mirror. Rushing to the bathroom, she vomited in the toilet, before stepping into the full mirror.

Needless to say, her parents woke that morning from a high pitched, terrifying scream. Rushing downstairs, her father was the first to the bathroom door, and realized that today was the day he no longer could keep the facade of Hermione being his daughter.

"What in the BLOODY hell HAPPENED TO ME?!" she near screamed. Her father winced, and her mother put her hand on his shoulder, and he stepped aside to let his wife through. Hermione had begun to break down and cry, and the only thing his wife could do was hold her until she was able to walk to the kitchen where she would undoubtedly have questions.

"Devin" his wife said. He nodded, and readied the owl that they had received not three days ago, apparently awaiting a reply from the letter. He took out a piece of Hermione's school parchment, and began to write.

"_The ch__ange is upon her. Three days."_ he rolled it up and sent the owl back to it's master. When he turned around, Hermione was sitting at the kitchen table, and his wife, Lila, was putting the kettle on for some tea.

"Darling, we should have told you earlier."

"Told me what? That I would look like this before my sixth year at Hogwarts!" she motioned. Devin's shoulders sagged. She was right. She looked completely different. And it would be a very, very long conversation between them.

"we are here to answer any of the million questions you have every right to ask us."

"I'm adopted, aren't I?"

"Yes."

"Do you know who my birth parents are?"

"We were friend with them, but after giving you to us, they had to cut contact- only because of the wizarding war. That is all we can tell you about them."

"Is my birthday really September 19th?"

"No. It is today. June 25th. You by every wizarding right, are an adult."

"I have a hunkering feeling-" but she was cut off as an owl swooped through the window and nearly hit her in the head. It landed on Devin's shoulder.

"_two hours and my wife shall collect her. Tell her she has no need to pack but a few outfits. We will supply her when she comes home."_

_ "_Good lord. Darling, you need to pack a rucksack- they will be here in two hours or less."

"what?"

"Come, I have something for you to read." Lila said before Devin could screw up the last precious moments he had with his daughter.

"ok mum."

Lila took her to the attic. There was a corner of the attic that she was never allowed in, as a child. There was a small basket, probably one that she had first arrived in. _had I ever been that small?_

"we hadn't heard from your parents for a near decade, before you showed up on our door with a house elf carrying you in a basket, and two letters. This letter, dear, was for you, when your body gave your heritage away. And by their request, we changed your name. So if they call you something different, do not be alarmed. We do not even know your birth name, so besides being told your heritage and being told that they would collect you one day, we know about as much as you." Hermione opened the letter and began to read aloud.

"_My darling daughter. If you are reading this, then you have matured into a young adult, and I pray th__at there has been no prejudice between us, I am sure you would have met us by now, perhaps without knowing, but still. Please, be mindful of the conditions that you were born under. You were born June 25__th__, 1979, and because you were not registered with __the wizarding world until a year after your birth, it would have been why you are in the year of Hogwarts that you are in. within hours of your birth, your father and I had given you your birth name, and then realized, because my pregnancy was kept such a __secret, that we could not keep you, otherwise the Dark Lord would have used you, and I could not have bore __the fact of the monster touching you._

_ You must also understand that your father was made a death eater because of his family- it was not his choice__, and he has been told that as long as he is told what to do, then his family and whatever children he would have would be safe. In other words, he did it for the future children, and at the present time that I write this, it is only you that he thinks of __night and day. Your birth name was given with love from your parents. I do not know what the Grangers' have named you, but I am sure you love your name. But with your new appearance, so is your true name to be used. Your name is Anastasia, or Anya for shor__t. Anastasia Fae. Because of the spell we did to ensure your protection, some characteristics that you may not have noticed you had would be coming into view, and you will most likely be resorted into Hogwarts as Anastasia, and also, you will have to cease__ your previous identity. Mind you- I will not keep you from the people who raised you- but it is also likely that not only has the dark lord returned by the time you have read this, but that he very well might know of your existence as our daughter. We lov__e you, my Anya. Love, mother._"

"Girls, She is here."

"Coming." they said. Hermione tucked the letter in her pocket, before going to her room and packing a few casual outfits that would fit her new body, into her special, beaded purse, she took one more look to see who she was now. No longer was she Hermione Jean Granger, but Anastasia Fae, with no true solid knowledge of her last name. Her height was no longer a meager 5'3, but rather a tall, leggy 5'7. she had womanly curves, her butt was the perfect shape, her breast had gotten bigger, from a simple b cup to a d cup, and he stomach was flat. Her tan, which she had worked hard to get over the summer, had been gone with her new looks. Her skin was leaning towards pale, or alabaster. Her locks though, made her a give away for her heritage, though. The platinum hair was still in the high ponytail, and her eyes had turned a dark, stormy grey. Heading down the stairs, mindful of her steps, she came face to face with the woman who gave her life- Narcissa Malfoy.

_**OK, QUIZ TIME!**_

_**What will Hermione **__**NOT**__** be doing at Hogwarts this year?**_

_**S.P.E.W**_

_**Studying**_

_**Hanging with Ron**_

_**Being made to turn spy (under her false name)**_

_**100 house points to the first five people that guess it correctly! (which means five reviews, or nobody will ever know!)**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Anya!" Narcissa came over and hugged her daughter, who was very surprised at this action.

"Narcissa." Hermione spoke, trying to be nice.

"I am so relieved to see you safe. I hate to ask, but what did you look like before?"

"I was- I am. The infamous Hermione Granger."

"Oh- Oh my... that complicates things..."

"How?" Hermione didn't like Narcissa's uneasiness...

"Draco, your younger brother, hates Hermione. But we must be off. The Dark Lord knows of you, Anya, and nothing of your previous life. So I must ask you to keep your mind clear of any thoughts when he is around."

"Is that why you have fetched me?"

"Yes. He wishes to see both you and Draco tonight."

"For what?"

"For the marking."

Hermione promptly fainted.

When Hermione woke, she was not at the Grangers. She was not anywhere she recognized, which only meant she was at Malfoy manor. In a room that was a bit obviously fitted to her liking. The room was done in a dark green and dark blue with a crimson borders and Celtic designs on the walls and matching decor. Off to her left, she saw an open room that led to a room-sized closet filled with dress robes and everything that she would need for just about any occasion. On her right, was a bathroom larger than what she figured a bathroom would ever be- but this was her new life, and had it not been for the knock on the door, she would have gone back asleep.

"Come in" she groaned, and Narcissa came in.

"It's time to get up, dear. I have to help dress you."

"What do you mean?"

"Voldemort want to meet you, and then he is most likely planning to mark you and Draco both."

"alright."

So Narcissa began her work on Hermione's hair first. A simple braid with some hair product and she was fine. Hermione refused make up, and Narcissa then dragged her into the closet to find a suitable outfit. This was also the time that Draco would first see his sister. Narcissa finally decided on a black halter top dress that clung to her bodice and flowed freely from her hips down, with silver curling vines that bloomed into roses at her navel, and atop each breast, as well as three on her back. Narcissa then placed a hooded cloak on her, and began to instruct her daughter.

"when you speak to him, always call him Milord, never his true name. Do not speak your opinion unless asked, and something more important than anything."

"what?"

"Never accept a death eater's advance of romantic involvement unless the Dark Lord says otherwise. He may just have you as his... escort."

"You mean he might employ my services as a whore?"  
"only for himself, or he might have you do something else, it is hard to tell. Just please know that you do not go above what he expects."

"Very well. I can do that." she said as the stopped before the dining room doors. A death eater came up to them.

"The Lord is waiting in Lucius's Study, until the meeting later tonight. I am to bring Miss Malfoy only. You are to prepare Draco by any means necessary. Information will be sent if you are needed further." the death eater, which Hermione recognized as Rodolphus LeStrange, said. His arm snaked around her back, and he began to walk with her to the study where his master sat, stroking his snake.

The door opened, Hermione was pushed inside, and then it was shut. Leaving Voldemort and Hermione to a candlelit room.

"Milord." she bowed.

"Ah, your mother has given you pointers. Good. Now, dear I have waited three years to find you, and you are finally here."

"m-me?"

"Yesss. You are important to me. Very important."

"How so?"

"I want you to join my forces, and once I deal with the menace that is Harry Potter, we shall rule over the wizardry world, together. You, as my heir. Your beauty will suffice for the public outpost of this, for you shall continue on in my place, and you shall have a husband, which I have very well... picked out for you."

"I'm sorry for the forwardness, sir, but what is it, that you wish to accomplish so? I will say that I have studied the person you once were, and I am the only one that knows of your previous identity. The way you portrayed yourself, you wanted to get revenge for your outward family, the last of the Slytherin line, and your muggle counterpart that surpassed the fact of being a sperm donor. I must ask, why have you tried to gain control?"

"I will answer your questions, only because I wish to see you happy, and you will only join me, I can see, if you are satisfied. Very well. I seek to separate the line between muggles and wizards. We are becoming to intermingled with the non-magical community, hiding in plain sight. The muggles have no magic, and yet they make up the larger populace. One would think that the muggles have subdued us."

"But sir, that is entirely the opposite. Yes, the muggles have more ground, and they have no magic, but who's to say that they have nothing to offer us? They have made use of electricity and by harnessing that power, they have created adept and secure ways for themselves."

"What are you saying, miss Malfoy?" Hermione stopped for a minute. She had to play her new life well. She began to pace, taking up a conjured crop, swinging it into the air as she thought.

"I am suggesting a way to end this war. Utilize the muggles. I doubt the order of the phoenix has been trained in hand to hand combat. I doubt that they would utilize the ways of muggles. To separate, you must first combine."

"I like the way of your thoughts, Anya. You will be a wonderful Lady of the Lands. But we must talk on more than one thing."

"What would that be?"

"Your education, Anya. I cannot have my children be under educated, and so you must go to Hogwarts-" he stopped abruptly, and smiled.

"Have you had the chance to meet your brother?"

"Not yet, no."

"And your father, have you met Lucius yet?"

"No, sir- I have only been here for a few hours. And I heard he was in Azkaban."

"he is. You see, my original plan was for Draco, your brother, kill Dumbledore. But now, I think I will have my most loyal servant do that task. I need you to take on a mission. I need you- Darling Anya, to seduce and kill Ronald Weasley. Without Ronald, Harry potter would be emotionally wounded, and on top of the brains of his trio have been killed in a car accident this morning, which we will hear about in a few days, her being part of the golden trio and all..." he continued to talk, but Hermione was not listening. _They staged my death? But- Harry- Ron- my friends. Wha-_

_ "_Anya!" Voldemort said sharply, bringing her out of her trance. "Did you hear what all I said?"

"not entirely."

"as I was saying, Potter will be so scarred at losing both of his best friends before Christmas, yes. He will have nothing against me because the blubbering fool would allow him time to grieve. That is when I will enter, after my servant has killed him, and I will then kill Harry potter..."

"It sounds of a very smart plan. But do not tell all the entire plan."

"Now I must also ask you, my dear, where do you want your dark mark?"

"excuse me?"

"Your dark mark, as my child, will be a snake wrapping around a thorn rose. Because there is the need for females to show skin, and you are not as maniacal as Bellatrix, your aunt, it must not be where anyone would suspect a dark mark."

"perhaps my ankle?"

"No. For if I call you, with you being a student, you will have to answer by telepathy, and even more so, It will not call with pain, but rather, a few shocks to allow me to hear your thoughts. Better than letters, no?

"then how about-"

"I think your buttocks will be just fine. Your left, buttocks."

"I was going to suggest my hip."

"You, my dear, would probably want it there, but with your new body, it needs to be something that you cannot show off should you go into a bikini."

"Very well. A Dark green Rose, for if I am to seduce and then kill, they might very well see it and-"

"No. it will disappear if I have no need to contact you." he stopped for a minute.

"Anya, you might wish to know that this face I wear is only a facade. My true self is rather beautiful."

"May I see, the true face of my father, as there is no one around?" she asked carefully. He stood and went behind a screen, and she could see him putting on dress robes and also his height and other things changing.

"This, is what I look like in public, and nobody knows otherwise. Also, at the ball tonight, you will be announced, and I will be there."

"Has anybody else known your face?"

"Narcissa, but she cannot speak it to anybody. And Nor should you, but I will not subdue your thoughts with a spell. After tonight's ball there will be a marking ceremony for you and for your brother."

"Thank you, Sir."

"You may call me by my name, be it Voldemort when in front of followers, or Tom when we are alone, I do not want you to call me father, because not even you mother knows that you are of my seed, and it does look like you gained your mother's looks. After all, once Harry is dead, you will be announced my successor"

"Thank you, Tom." Hermione said. Tom gave her a peck on the cheek and she left, wondering about this side of herself, that she had never seen before. She wanted to be praised by him, she wanted to be loved by him, yet this was not how things were to go. She thought this would have been only to kill him, but it wasn't.

The ball that night was exquisite. She was dressed the same, but her hair was cascading into ringlets down her back. The ball went with everybody wondering who the golden beauty was. Tom- going by Thomas, with no last name present, would dance with her nearly every other dance, and she had a very fun time enjoying it. It was no wonder that everybody couldn't figure out who it was. For the first time, even though those that surrounded her made her get goose bumps, she was carefree. No studying, nothing that required attention. Until Narcissa stepped in the spotlight.

"I must say thank you to all who are here. This is a very celebratory dance. For not only, is it one for maturity, but also to welcome my lost daughter, Anastasia Fae Malfoy, back home." gasps and clapping could be heard as Anya, as she had begun to be called, stepped into the spotlight. "As customary at a dance, after announcements, brother and sister shall have their first dance as a family again. Thank you all." when Narcissa stepped down, Draco came up to Anya and bowed, kissed her hand. She curtseyed and they began the fast paced, yet traditional, waltz. After a few minutes of dancing, others began to move on the floor. Tom with Narcissa, Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass. Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott. Tom and Narcissa each took the children and waltzed with them, Tom with Anya and Draco and Narcissa. Astoria was then dancing with Draco, who was having a lovely time. Draco, before the night was out, would know of her assignment.

It was nearly four in the morning before the ball ended and the guests had gone home. It was now time for the meeting. Hermione, having been told there was an outfit for her to change in, went to her room as death eaters in their robes donned the ball room, where two long tables, a circle, and a higher seat for Voldemort. Draco and Anya were the only ones to get a mark tonight. Usually they waited until the full, but the night of the new moon meant secrets could be kept, and as such, it was necessary.

Shortly after the ceremony started, though, Hermione's mind had gone blank, and woke up with a shocking sensation on her butt. She touched her butt and felt the raised skin from the tattoo like mark.

"Good morning, Anya." a male voice by the door scared her, and she jumped, looking around to see who it was.

"Draco. You scared me."

"I know. I saw you jump. I take it you remembered nothing about the ceremony either?"

"No, I did not. Did you?"

"Yes. It was very excruciating. The Dark Lord told me of your mission, and he has told me not to get in the way."

"Thank you. All I can do now, is begin."

"he has begun. Those at the manor last night were all only death eaters. I'm to help you in gaining his trust."

"And how are we going to accomplish that? It is rumored that you do not like him, being the blood traitor."

"That may be true, but we will figure something out. We have the rest of summer to do so. But the Dark lord wants you to come to his private chambers, which is in the west wing, on the right, at the end."

"Thank you Draco." Anya said, and began to dress, not caring if he was in there at the moment. So as she walked around her room naked, getting ready for the meeting, he only gaped. His sister had a very good looking body- until he noticed a certain scar. That was when he lunged at her, pinning her to the wall, and pulling his wand out.

"How did you come across that scar?"

"What one?"

"That One!" he hissed, pointing at the scar that traveled up the back of her leg and her back. He knew of only one person that had that scar, because he placed it there himself.

Hermione turned her head, seeing the only scar she had. A shiver went up her body. That is when he noticed, and let go, cursing.

"Draco? Brother?"

"Do NOT call me brother, Hermione!"

"Wha-"

"Who are you really?"

"It's me! Anya!" she whimpered, holding her broken wrist, and staring into his matching eyes.

"You mean to tell me, that my older sister did not know of her identity until she was 17, and lived her life as Hermione Granger, Mudblood to the world?"

"Draco!" a new voice hissed, and Hermione tried to cover herself up. It was Bellatrix LeStrange, her estranged aunt.

"Aunt Bella." he gasped.

"You do not touch her. And go see your mother, now. I will be there shortly."

"Yes ma'am." he said, sneering at Anya and leaving. Bella healed her wrist, and helped her stand, getting her into a beautiful, flowing, old-fashioned dress. Showing mild cleavage, having tapered sleeves stopping half way up the hand, and a cloak to go along with it.

"I know the secret we held to keep you safe, my dear, and I hold nothing against you and I also apologize for everything I had done to you in the past." she said, putting her hair straight, and applying little make-up, if only to enhance her eyes. "The Dark lord is ready for you, Fae."

"You call me by middle name?"

"Yes. I was I who gave you your name. I have been barred from having children, thanks to those that I ended up torturing into insanity."

"You used an unforgivable on Neville's parents!"

"Yes, but I did, however, have a reason. I only pull the insanity facade around those except family. Now, later tonight, when you come back I will be waiting. You were the child I could never have, Fae. And on top of it all, I lost you for seventeen years. I don't want to lose you again."

Hermione said nothing. She knew that Draco wasn't finished with her, and she wondered why she would need a cloak unless..._Diagon Alley. Tom is taking me to Diagon Alley! Why?_

_**Because, daughter, you need school books, school robes, supplies and an owl. Tonight, you, your betrothed, and I will all have a private meeting in your study. Make sure to ward it against your family, darling.**_

_Yes, Tom. And thank you for making sure my Mark didn't hurt. Really it just feels like it's going asleep._

_**Well, you're welcome. With time as you get adjusted, there will be more to the Mark than just telepathy. Soon I shall be able to see what you see, instead of trying to pry through your mind for memories. Not that I would want to see your memories- that is privacy and I applaud Narcissa for her work.**_

_ Well, I am on my way-_

_**You will be going alone. Come to my rooms and then apparate to Diagon Alley. It will seem that I have had to talk to you, though your mother was informed of the betrothal just minutes ago- You are not to tell Draco.**_

___Very well. Anything that Tom Riddle desires from Diagon Alley?_

_**Treacle Fudge. And an eagle quill. Do not get a very... identifiable familiar either. It won't do for the owl.**_

Hermione marched to Tom's rooms and left at the apparition point. Finding herself right in front of Gringotts, she quickly entered and gave the key that she had found in her beaded purse, withdrew a small fortune of 3,000 galleons, and left for the streets and shops of Diagon Alley. She rubbed her bottom hoping tom would get his own feeling

_**yes?**_

___Should I keep my identity a secret?_

_**No. you may go openly, and transfigure your clothes. Otherwise it will be impossible to get measurements for your robes.**_

Hermione transfigured her clothes and kept the cloak on, with the hood down. Nobody seemed to recognize her. First though, she made a stop in Ollivander's. She didn't know if she needed another wand or not.

"Ahhh You are the one who has eluded me for so long, Miss Malfoy."

"I was wondering if-"

"I knew of your previous and temporarily identity and yes, you need a new wand. Let's try... this one." he said. She looked around to locate a clear spot and waved it. _Boom._ So much for his plant. She did a quick wandless _reparo _and it was fixed handing the wand back to Ollivander.

"Not the one... let's see here... come here." he pulled out his enchanted tape measure, and then came back with two wands.

"Try this one." he said. She, again, pointed at the pot and waved it. She was attempting _aguamenti_- not _incendio_. The plant caught fire. And with a quick healing spell, again wandless, it turned to normal.

"This one, perhaps?" he said, praying it was the One. She waved the wand, and a gust of air surrounded her, and suddenly everything came tumbling out of the store's pockets before organizing neatly.

"Wow." she replied. Never she felt more confident than with this wand.

"Absolutely amazing! I never had someone organize my shop for me! You can keep the wand free of charge!" he said before disappearing. Hermione left her galleons on the counter anyway, knowing it was not often that he could sell one. She left, and that is when a barn owl appeared on her shoulder, with a heavy parchment. _Hogwarts_ it said. Nodding, she looked for the owl, which had already left.

_"Miss Malfoy. Welcome to Hogwarts. You will be sorted this year in accordance to a transfer paperwork we received. Please have these class books you wish to have ready. Regards, Headmaster Dumbledore, ..."_ She didn't read much more and began to work on circling the books of the courses she would want to take. _Transfiguration, Potions, Arithmancy, Herbology, Charms, (no need for history of magic really), DADA, Umm... Ancient Runes. That should do it. After all, I shouldn't be a know it all anymore. Normal student with really high grades. That should be good enough._ She thought to herself and then went off to Flourish and Botts.

From there, she stopped at Scribbulus Writing Instruments, picking up parchment for her classes, and her own, personal stationary, scented with vanilla, cinnamon and fresh rain- like smell. At Slug & Jiggers Apothecary she bought all her needed potions supplies. Knowing that she would need a broom(Malfoys were really good flyers) she picked up two Firebolts 500. one for her, and a late birthday gift for Draco. Perhaps with this newest broom, Draco could finally earn points for Slytherin. After stopping at the last various stops, she refunded herself at Gringotts, and then went and purchased a beautiful female barn owl, naming her Nera.

(for those that wonder, type in "Soren- Legend of the Guardians" into google. You'll see him.)

and for her, the absolutely last place she wanted to be if she ran into harry and Ron was Madam Malkins, where she was not only exposed, but she was also unable to get away. Unfortunately, she did, and just as she saw them, she charmed her hair brown. Thankfully, they didn't recognize her. Them got measured, and that is when Draco came in. With Narcissa. They recognized her, and Hermione could believe, by their faces, that "Hermione granger" was dead. Of course, the grangers, after Hermione had gone, were sent to Australia. So nobody could ask them if she was actually dead, though they were good liars as it were.

Her family started to bicker- she was finished and Madam Malkin was packaging her robes up. She decided to start her acting. Pushing Draco back from harry, she whipped out her own wand.

"I don't know who either of you are, but this is a community store, and I would appreciate it if you didn't speak to each other as your robes are fitted. Are we clear?" and just like that, they three boys stopped bickering, and Malkin came it, fitted all three, and Malfoy and mummy left. She turned to Harry and gave him a look of contempt, before looking at Ron very closely, and acting flirty, she asked:

"What house are you in?"

"Gryffindor. What house are you in?"

"I don't know yet. I'm a transfer student from Beaubaxons. I was born here in England and was sent there."

"What year are you in?"

"My sixth- and you?"

"the same. Perhaps you'll be in Gryffindor too" Ron said. She smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"You are sweet. What is your name?"

"Ron-erm- Ron Weasley."

"You're a younger brother to Mr. Charlie Weasley!"

"Uh- Yea?"

"I went to the dragon reserve and saw him a few times. Of course, he was always working, but I must admit, you are very handsome for being, I'd say fifteen?"

"Thanks." Of Course, Harry Potter had to try for attention.

"I'm harry. Ron's best mate."

"I know. Honestly, I know that you won't like me. My last name seems to give everybody a problem..."

"What is it?"

"Black. Anastasia Black." she said, and praying that they wouldn't question further. But they did.

"You're related to Malfoy, aren't you?" Harry hissed.

"Yes. He's my half-brother. Narcissa, my mother, had birthed me from a previous marriage, and when she nearly got killed, she sent me off to France and got remarried to the Malfoys."

"Oh."

"She is really nice. To me and what little friends I have. Say, would it be alright if I considered you my friends?"

"Sure." Ron said immediately. She could tell he really liked her. She smiled weakly.

"What if I'm in Slytherin? Could I still be friends?"

"Umm-"

"Sure. But we need you to talk to Professor Dumbledore first."

"Why?"

"Because we are fighting You-Know-Who."

"Oh. Ok. If I talk to him, and he says it's ok, can I be friends, no matter my house?"

"Perhaps." Harry said. "We gotta go." he said to Ron, who nodded and then left.

"Ok. I'm headed to That new joke shop. I take it they are your brothers?"

"Ya. Wicked smart they are."

"I know they left school only half way through their N.E.W.T.s is that true they tossed that Umbridge woman out of the school with a fired Dragon?"

"Yeah."

"I love you Weasleys." she said, before adding sadly "though I heard about that granger girl. She was a pen pal of mine."

"She was?"

"Yeah. I was supposed to meet her, today, actually. But she died."

"yeah. Sorry about that. She was our best friend and the smarts of our gang. Always saved us with our homework."

"I know. C'mon, let's go see what ingenious things your brothers invented." she said, taking both by the hands and running straight there, where the Weasleys were standing, waiting.

"Ron! Harry! Thank goodness- Who is this?"

"This is Anastasia Black, mum."

"Oh."

"She wants to talk to Dumbledore. She has some questions for him. Can she come over?"

"No, dear. We are far too busy with Fleur and all- it's just not possible. Perhaps I could ask him to take you aside on first day of school, huh?"

"Thank you. If you'll excuse me, I wish to peruse through your sons' talents." Hermione said before leaving. Immediately she picked up a few humorous things before apparating back to Malfoy manor in her room. There, she unshrunk every purchase before collapsing and cry her eyes out at her friends. This wasn't fair.

_**Daughter? Are you back and alright?**_

___Yes, Tom I am._

_**We are ready for you.**_

___Very well. Let me get myself ready-_

_**no need. Come as you are.**_

She huffed in response and went into her study before freezing in the doorway. Tom was there, and upon seeing her hair, got angry. There in front of her, her betrothed, was Professor Severus Tobias Snape. She fainted.

_**A/N: OK, I give 100 points to(drumrole…)**_

_**Neverend08- her response was vague, but it was correct. **__**  
**__**People are creatures of habit. She wouldnt stop being Hermione.**_

_**Everybody else said hanging with Ron… I guess that was a little mean asking that- but I still wanted to ask that. **_

_**Though, I **_do_** need a question answered. Those that answer this one, this will be your house for the duration of this story. Here it is:**_

_**What house will Hermione be resorted into?**_

_**Slytherin**_

_**Gryffindor**_

_**Ravenclaw**_

_**Hufflepuff**_

_**100 points and dedication of chapter three hangs in the balance!**_


	3. Notice

Update posted to all in-progress stories and Author page:

Hello readers that like my stories, read them, and/or follow them.

I've decided a few things on some of my stories.

I need to remove the sequel to **The Grey Family**, because after reading some anon reviews, the last chapter of the story is actually the first of the sequel. So, I'm taking the story down, splitting the first chapter of **The Grey Family: As Time Goes On** into two bits, and replacing it under the same settings.

I need more time to do **Unknown Love**. And some people are not happy with the story either, so it honestly depends on how bad you want a sequel to this story. I don't know right now, and probably won't for a while.

For **Narcissa's Rose**, to those that have been wondering, I have ceased writing because of a funny thing called **Writer's Block!** It sucks, and I want it to go away. So if you really want me to continue the story, I need those faithful reviewers to go to my page, fill out the poll (only once, please!) and help me with a house. This poll has been created on Feb. 7th, 2013, and will close March 1st, 2013. Get in the answers quickly!

For my Inuyasha stories, I will have you know, both my faithful accountees, and anon reviews, that I know Japanese. I speak frequently with four Japanese friends of mine at least three times a week. They have been broadening my dictionary as it is. So for those that say I misspelled something, check with a Japan native who speaks the awesome language before you judge me. Remember: Not everything on the internet is true. So if you have a problem because I add a "u" in names, like Kikyou, Kouga, Shippou, Sesshoumaru- the "u" just emphasizes the letter or sound most important to the word. Example: Kikyo's name has an emphasis on the "o" so it would make sense to put a "u" after it. And before anybody attempts to say that it changes the meaning, it does not. Its like you looking at how to pronounce something and seeing the symbols over and beside the word, telling you how to pronounce the word. It doesn't change the meaning. Words like "Sayounara" is also the same case- it is emphasizing the "yo" in "Sayounara" and "iie"(no) has the second eye because that is how you spell it AND it emphasizes. Don't criticize me if you can't understand the language. Get pissed at me, and I _**WILL**_ have my friend write a chapter in Japanese. And it's not something you can toss into Google Translate and expect to be able to read it.

Now that all of the is said and done, I am going to concentrate on one story at a time. **The Grey Family: As Time Goes On** is my main priority right now, followed by **Narcissa's Rose**, The **sequel** to **Unknown Love**, and I don't know if I'm going to make a sequel to **Hermione Jean Prewett** or just slap a few chapters on there and say hell with it. Just keep an eye out for me, and I hope to please. Though, reviews do help me quite a bit… XD


End file.
